Just a Kid or so we thought
by averr
Summary: Before CoR and after PB. Taken by mercs and being shipped to a slam. Where is Riddick now? Will he save her?, will another man she meets get to her first? or will the mercs decide they want her for themselves?
1. Chapter 1

She was running from the truth and the lies but mostly the mercs. Everyday it seemed to be something new. This time they were after her for ghosting a few of their men as she stole money from them that belonged to her. She had little fear however because mercs were always after her these days. As she was running she was thinking of Riddick and how if she never met him or got to close to him then her life would be normal…but then again she probably wouldn't be alive right now. A man named "Johns" a merc wanted to use her as bait on that dreadful planet they crashed the transport plane into. When it got dark thousands of hammerhead like creatures lurked in the dark attracted by blood…who would have guess little jack who everyone thought was a small boy got her period that day. As soon as Imam a holy man, Riddick and Jack herself escaped, Riddick made Imam take care of Jack. Some good that was doing after the first month Jack wouldn't talk to anyone and soon ran away she would come back from time to time but for the most part she was on her own…there wasn't really much Imam could do at this point. Also Imam got caught up in his work and mostly the young woman "Lajjun" to really care anymore. Jack could bear it although Lajjun had been nice to young Jack her taste toward her now had been growing a bit sour.

Jack was slowing down her lungs felt as if they were on fire she had to stop and gain her breath back. But there wasn't anywhere she could hide and rest for the mercs were that dumb and would be able to find her. "Damn!" Jack muttered under her breath. The alley she was currently running down came to a dead end and she was stuck….no where to go… she held her breath as a ship passed overhead. She didn't know if it was a merc ship or what but she didn't want to stick around and find out. The walls seemed close enough to wall jump to the top of a building. She checked behind her for merc then quickly ran up the wall and kicked off the walls until she made it to the top. She could her the mercs below her in the alley. She reached in her bottom left pocket of her black cargo pants to grab a shiv when she noticed that she was missing one. She always brought 3 shivs with her and noticed that one was missing. "Fuck…I dropped it," she thought to herself. She peered over the edge of the building…and there it was lying in a puddle near a dumpster. Hopefully they wouldn't find it. She was wrong one of the larger men knelt down a picked it up…"hey Rob come here I think our little friend has dropped one of her ninja knifes". The man that Jack guessed was Rob walk towards him and grabbed it from his hands. "You did good. Now since there is nowhere for her to run she must be either hiding or above us". As soon as "Rob," said that they both looked up automatically into the green eyes of Jack. She growled and slide back away from sight but it was too late they already saw her and were trying to figure out a way up to the top of what looked like one of those old banking buildings that the people on earth used.

"Tweye I found a ladder on the far side of the building lets move".

"After you Rob".

Jack had little time in deciding what she wanted to do.

"Either I act as a coward and run away…but I will always be running and besides it only two mercs…I mean I have taken many more on and only received a few nicks".

So it was decided she was going to stick it out and take them on. They were a lot bigger then any other men she has taken on but if she could handle Riddick she could take them right?

"Riddick…where are you when I need you".

Jack found a large rusted barrel she crouched down behind it and waited for the right moment to strike.

Tweye came up first with a 9mm hand gun and a metal pipe in the other hand.

"Not to smart to have both hands occupied with two different weapons that don't go together". Thought Jack.

Luckily for jack he sat right on top of the rusted barrel and lit a cigarette.

"Tweye you are a dumbass she could be right around the corner aiming a knife at your head and all you do it just sit there on the barrel smoking get your ass off and look for her you twat!"

jack took one of the two shivs she had left and threw it so that it hit the large gas pipe behind "Rob" he jumped and turned around right as Jack lept out from behind the barrel and slit Tweye's throat. She picked up his gun and pointed it at Rob.

"If I were you "rob" I would kindly put down that gun u have there in your hand. I just ghosted your buddy who I'm guessing was 3 times as strong as me."

Jack could smell his fear. Slowly Rob began to put the gun down. Then at the last moment he bolted up and fired a shot towards Jack, which wasn't a bad shot from the position he was in. it barely missed Jack as she leapt into the air on top of the fire escape door.

"tisk tisk tisk, that wasn't a good idea bud"

Rob laughed.

"in pain yet or are you in too much shock to feel it."

Jack was confused "what is he talking about" thought jack. Then it hit her the nauseous feeling deep inside getting stronger every minute.

"NO this can't be happening."

The grip on her shiv was immense she felt anger for the first time she never knew she had. She jumped over Rob and landed behind him stabbing him in the "sweet spot" left of the spine the abdominalayora all in one shot. She heard him cry out in pain. She quickly covered his mouth and then felt the waves of dizziness encroach upon her. She couldn't see but she had to get away "Toombs" would have heard that shot and be here any minute she stumbled to the fire escape. Her last thought was "how will I escape this time". But then lost all consciousness and drifted off into a deep sleep.

CHAPTER 2

Toombs and his men heard the shot. "Lets move!" he shouted.

They found her nearby on top of the old banking building out cold.

"Rob must have got her" claimed on of Toombs men. She was laying in between Tweye which Toombs noticed was now dead and Rob who was suffering and making strange noises. Toombs took his rifle and shot him in the head to ease his pain. He then knelt down in front of jack.

"Time to take back whats mine" he whispered into her ear.

He shackled her hands and feet then put duck tape over her mouth. Then they were off just like that before anyone saw them, although they didn't realize that several people had heard that faithful shot on top of that old building including one lovely young woman named Lajjun.

"You must come over her quick!"

She sounded desperate on the phone and Imam was worried. She said it might involve little jack. He rushed out the back door. Although he hadn't seen Jack for 2 weeks he talked to her 3 days ago. She said she got a job running errands for people. Didn't sound all that much of a job but she said it paid. Imam reached Lajjun and noticed the worried expression she wore.

"im really worried Imam."

They had one child named Zizah. But she was at her best friends house tonight. She looked up to Jack like an older sister and was always very happy when she returned home for a week or so.

"Did you call?" Lajjun asked in a hushed voice

"We don't know for sure if Jack is missing. I don't want him to come here if it isn't anything to worry about."

They both climbed up the ladder to the roof and noticed right away the dead bodies.

"Those look like mercs." Thought Imam. "hunny go wait at the house for me its getting late.

"But Imam…"

"Just go!"

First he examined the larger man, which looked like he was shot in the head and stabbed in his lower back left of the spine. There is only one person that Imam knew which used that move, "Riddick." That means jack was here. Imam exhaled. "This is bad. Very very bad. I must make the call."

"First" said Toombs. "I am going to give you some greatly needed pay back for killing two of my best men. Hows that sound. Huh? Wait im sorry I cant hear you."

He grabbed the tape around her mouth and ripped it off which tore some skin off Jacks face along with it. She bit her lip trying not to show her pain or fear.

"Ah so we have a tough one dont we. He took out a switchblade and flipped it open revealing a large shiny and sharp 3in knife. He slowly slid it under the nail of her index finger of her right hand.

"Oh and by the way I wont stop until I hear you cry." Laughed Toombs.

Jack held in all her pain and anger towards him because she was helpless and defenseless. Tears rolled out of her eyes but other then that she was silent as Toombs cut all but 4 nails off on both hands.

"All right I think that is enough pay back for the two men you killed. Now for everything else you did."

Jack was dangling by her arms and standing on a chair. Toombs moved over and cut the rope from her hands, which caused her to fall off the chair and onto the floor. Her feet were still shackled and Toombs quickly shackled her hands back together.

"I will see you tomorrow bright and early pup."

"Beep"… yes uh hi, I hope this is the right number. Our little friend is in trouble I fear. Please call me and I will fill you in on the details."

"Beep."

It was silent. Riddick wasn't sure of what he just heard. Imam called him and just told him that Jack was in trouble and most likely it was his fault. He should have noticed how the mercs were thinning lately. They were all going after her. Riddick knew where to find Imam. He never left "New Mecca" ever since he arrived there 4 years ago. Jack would be 17 this year. Although Riddick had no clue when her birthday was he still felt bad he didn't keep in touch with Imam and Jack.

He set his coarse to New Mecca, which was 5hrs away from his current position.

Toombs entered the room that mourning at 5:30am.

"rise and shine princess." He whispered into her ear, which made her jump, and then Toombs dumped a bucket of


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou for reviewing this is my first fic and im not sure how to go about doing all this. If you have any ideas for the upcoming events let me kno and ill think about adding them.

I don't own any of these characters or anything else that has to do with Riddick. Besides the movies

Special thanks to "**Snooze5**"

Toombs dumped a Bucket of water on her.

Jack jumped up and right away knew that was a mistake her back was sore and getting up real fast made it burn in agony. A slight cry escaped her mouth which Toombs laughed at.

"So little jack can cry"

She whipped around to stare at him not afraid at all.

"What do you want from me? I have nothing…"

Oh but that is where you are wrong you have plenty, you have the power to bring the most valuable treasure of my life right into my hands. Don't you see?"

"You make me sick"

Toombs laughed at her. He threw the now empty bucket to the wall, which made jack flinch a bit, but not enough to where Toombs would notice. He then walked over to a table in the corner and grabbed an object but jack couldn't see it from the angle she was in. Toombs hid it behind him as he walked over towards her.

"Now see I figure Riddick will be here in what 2 days maybe less. So that gives us a lot of time to catch up get to know each other a lot better and who knows maybe my crew will want to meet you,"

Jack's rage grew intense. The knuckles of her fists were white and she wanted more than anything to hurt this man right now. She also felt so stupid. She knew that Riddick would come eventually and he would get caught and it would be her fault. Another side of her was saying, "Finally he will get what he deserves for leaving me."

She came out of her daydream when Toombs slapped her across the face to get her attention.

"a bit harsh Toombs". She said.

"You think that's harsh? Believe me babe you will learn a whole new meaning of harsh by the time Big Bad comes to save you. That is if, he can save you before he gets caught himself."

Jacks rage got the best of her and she bolted right at him even though her hands were tied she leapt at him. Toombs was half expecting that. He dodged out of her way only to get hit by her right shoulder she swung out at him.

"You're a little feisty today aren't you". Toombs said.

Jack was helpless.

"At least you could have the decency to untie me."

"I could but then you might attack me and I don't want to have to have a reason to hurt you."

"I won't attack unless I'm threatened."

Little did Toombs know Jack was planning on killing him any way she could.

"Well you know what, I think ill at least unshackle your feet so you can maybe try and run away from me. I always do like a challenge."

...2 days later…

Riddick arrived on New Mecca. "This place never changes."

He cam upon Imams house only to see a new security gadget attached to his door. That didn't stop Riddick he noticed an open window to a room on the second floor. He climbed the trellis, which was located on the same side of the house as the window. He reached the top and pulled himself up and into the room. "Nice place." Riddick noticed that the room was empty except for a few paintings; they intrigued Riddick to look at them. He noticed the initials on the lower corner of each one. "JBB. Jack B. Bad" Riddick chuckled to himself Jack made that name up after she met Riddick. She wanted to start her life over.

He walked over to the cherry wood dresser. He opened some of the drawers. Nothing was in them until he opened the last once and found a picture of himself and Jack after they arrived at Imams house. Riddick stayed a few weeks to get Jack all settled in and then left without a warning. But he had to leave because he got a tip that the mercs were on to him again and he couldn't risk putting Jack threw all that again. In the picture jack was holding a spoon full of frosting. Riddick was behind her licking the frosting off the spoon with a smile on his face.

He remembered that day. The last day before he left her for 4 years.

Riddick left the room and walked down the steps. He heard voices in the kitchen.

"I never liked her anyway why should it matter at least now she is out of our hair." Came a woman's voice. Riddick could only guess it was Lajjun.

"How dare you say that Jack is a part of my life and always will be we must get her back safely. Riddick will arrive soon; I got a message from him this mourning.

Riddick slowly crept behind them and stood in a corner to listen a bit more.

"I just think that our life will be much safer if she wasn't around. I know you feel the same Imam. I see how you are when you leave this house your scared that one of her many merc hunters will shoot you down in order to get to her. Now she is gone and we shouldn't have any more fear of them.

"Lajjun! How dare you say that? Jack is the only reason I'm am here alive and safe. If it weren't for her I wouldn't have been saved on the planet. She went through the same things I did and she was a young girl at the time. I didn't once see her break down, she kept going. It was hard on me but imagine what she had to go through knowing she had nobody left in her family, nobody to go to, nobody to talk to about anything. If we cannot get her back, or at least find a place for her where she is safe and out of harms way I'm not sure what I will do…

Riddick heard enough he slowly walked out of the shadows and said in a low barely audible voice

"Then lets get her back safely."

"Riddick, You're here. Thank God!"

"God has nothing to do with this holy man."

Imam walked up to him and took his hand. "You may hate him, but he is with you none the less."

"Lets just get her back. I don't care if God helps or not but he better not get in my way. When was the last time you talked to her."

"Ah lets see. It would have to have been 2 weeks ago. When she was yelling at me for being mad at her when she left one night and didn't return home until the mid day."

Riddick felt rage as he heard this. Little jack has been out at night when he told her to listen to Imam and obey him.

"How many times has she done that?" asked Riddick.

"About every night she would leave for a few hours but then usually would return. I'm not sure what happened."

Riddick was thinking about what Jack could have possibly gotten herself into that would keep her out all night. Maybe she got into trouble and had to hide, she might have been fearful that if she returned home she would put Imam into danger. She could probably care less about Lajjun. I wouldn't blame her.

Riddick chuckled at that thought of Jack and Lajjun together in the same house for 4 years. Of coarse Jack would leave every night.

"I have talked with a few people on the location of a merc ship that has left resently." Said Imam. "One left several days ago headed to Quantus…"

Riddick interrupted Imam "The planet with the most intense slam ever made. I must go right away the planet is 5 days away and my guess is that they already have a 3 day head start. My ship is fast but if I wait around any longer I fear It will be too late for jack."

Hearing that Imam's heart began to race. If Riddick couldn't save her then nobody could and Imam would blame himself for not being stricter.

" Well please hurry and go get her, I fear the worst for that child right now."

Riddick didn't need to be told twice he was out the door as he was saying goodbye to Imam and glanced at Lajjun with an evil animal like look. Even though he was wearing his goggles he was sure Lajjun got freaked out.

"Get up! NOW!!!" Yelled Toombs.

He kicked her in the ribs. She fell to the floor.

"You know what? Since you wont seem to listen to me maybe my crew can get you to follow orders."

Jack knew the crew would get their way with her. She would be even more defenseless against them then she is with Toombs. Slowly jack got to her knees.

"What a good little girl. Now remove your pants."

Jack's heart was beating she didn't want to go threw with this. She couldn't it was now or never her feet weren't tied.

Jack got to her feet and Toombs was staring at her waiting to see her without her pants on. Jack slowly began to undo her pants. She sensed the arousal in Toombs, and it made her sick. Then she stopped and slammed her knee into his stomach. Jack spun around and did a roundhouse kick to his private area. Which sent Toombs to the floor yelling and in immense pain.

"You BITCH! Ill get you! You'll pay for that."

He grabbed her ankle as she was trying to back away from him. He yanked her ankle which caught her of balance. She fell to the floor and was crawling away from Toombs when the large iron door swung open and 3 men walked in. 1 man grabbed Jack and threw her against the wall. She felt her back slam into the wall and she became dizzy. The other 2 men went to Toombs and helped him up and out of the room.

"So you thought you could take advantage of Toombs aye?"

This man was defiantly bigger and stronger then Toombs. He was well toned and better built. Toombs was tall, and lanky.

"What do you people want from me?" Jack pleaded in desperation.

"My name is Leopold. What is your name?"

"You know my name don't act stupid."

"Sure yes your right I do know your name but I thought it would be more respect full to ask your name."

Jack wasn't sure of this mane. What was he playing at? She just sat there looking at the ground as the man just knelt there.

"Alright lets go." He said in a plain monotone voice.

Jack didn't know why but she was slowly getting up and was following the man. Almost like she wasn't thinking and he had her in a trance. She followed him into another room that was colder then the one before. It was smaller and seemed nicer almost.

"You may stay here if you don't cause a ruckus."

Jack couldn't believe that she was actually being treated like a human again.

"Ill be back in a little bit with some leftovers from the kitchen."

"Why are you treating me like this all of a sudden?" asked Jack in confusion.

" Like I said try not to make any noise Toombs doesn't know I moved you here." Leopold left the room and Jack could hear the "click" of the door locking. Toombs was the captain wasn't he? Why would he not know Jack was back here in this room? I thought they had to approve everything with him?

…20 mins later…

Jack was lying on the cot that was placed in the corner diagonal from the door. Her stomach was yelling at her wanting food. She clutched her sides in pain. She needed to eat or she would pass out soon. She didn't want to fall asleep or pass out for fear that someone might take advantage of her. Scratch that someone will take advantage of her if she loses consciousness. "I'm talking to myself in my head that can't be a good sign."

Just then there came an immensely loud sound almost like something blew up. Jack was wide-awake and sat straight up. She wasn't sure what it was but something was wrong. She smelled a fire somewhere. All of a sudden something was pounding on her door. As Jacks door started to open she caught sight of a man. He was tall with a great build.

"The ship is going to crash, get your ass outta bed and lets move!

Any guesses on who her savior is? I hoped you enjoyed this second chapter. I had much fun writing it. If you have any requests for scenes or anything let me know. Please review it helps me out a lot and gets me motivated. Thankyou!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Get your ass out of bed and let's move!"

Jack's heart began to race. That saying, she has heard it before. But who did it belong to…something was wrong. The man reached out and took a hold of her shoulder. Jack tried to get a good look at the man but a large sack was being forced down over her head. It smelled of greasy tools which only nauseated her stomach even more. She struggled as the man tied a rope around her neck to keep the sack on. Jack kicked and twisted which wasn't helping at all each time she would hit him the rope around her neck got tighter. The man was way too big and way to strong she figured that any of her tactics would have an affect on him. Within seconds the man grabbed her wrists twirled her around so that her back was facing him and her arms were crossed over her chest. Jack was stunned for a moment enough to not hear the man udder her to get a move on. Sure enough the man jabbed her in her side where the broken ribs were. She gasped out in pain. The man must have noticed and lightly pushed her to get going.

The nausea hit moments later. She smelled blood. Loads of it everywhere, was she on the same ship that Toombs had kept her prisoner on? Where was Toombs? Was the blood she smelled his? It couldn't be it was too strong for just one man. Jack closed her eyes and focused on the thick, strong hands upon her shoulders. Her stomach churned and her head began to throb. Slowly she lost control of her legs and she buckled to the floor. Those hands that were upon her shoulders moved to underneath and hoisted her to her feet again. Jack concentrated as best as she could.

"_Walk jack, walk…"_ she told her self in her mind.

"We are here."

She was being pushed down onto a soft chair. The rope was being untied and slowly the sack was being pulled off her head. As she looked up her skull felt as if it would split open at any moment. She clutched her throbbing head and bent over. The man rushed to her side. But before he could say anything, or before Jack could get her first look at him her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she was out cold.

-Earlier-

He approached the merc ship undetected by the merc's radar. He was jumping for joy inside that the new system he installed was working properly.

"I guess all that money I paid was good for something at least."

When he was right next to the ship he used the gravity saucers on the ship to latch on. Only a slight bump would be felt inside the merc ship as he did this. He grabbed a tool that he had recently purchased that could melt metal in about 5 seconds. He kicked at the wall of the ship and it clattered to the floor. The ship was unusually quiet for a merc ship and dark at that. Riddick removed his goggles to get a better look. Not a soul in sight. Then he heard it, alarms going off and a bright red light in the top left corner of the room began to flash. Within minutes he could hear merc's on their way towards him. Sounded like 2 men. He took his place behind a desk near the door. As the merc's entered they couldn't see anything which must have freaked them out.

"Are you sure this is the room?"

"Positive now get in there you big pussy! Turn on your god dammed flashlight."

A beam of white light could be seen. It moved slowly about the room scanning for life. Riddick decided to mess around with them. He grabbed a pipe that was lying along the floor. He chucked it behind his back. It landed near the man nearest the door.

"What the fuck was that!"

The other man shone the flashlight at the pipe.

"A pipe, someone is here for sure, be ready."

It was time to end his fun. He slowly moved so that he was directly behind the men that were now positioned in the middle of the room.

"Hello boys."

That's all they heard. As soon as they whipped around he had moved in front of them, and crouched to the floor. With one swift movement he had them both on the floor. One was already cowering and begging for his life.

"Pathetic. Just like a little fucking puppy. I should kill you, you don't deserve to live."

"Get the fuck off our ship!" shouted the other man.

Riddick grabbed him by his shirt collar lifted him off the floor and threw him against the wall, and jabbed the shiv in his lower abdomen. The man shrieked in more, surprise than pain. But Riddick wasn't nearly done yet.

"I think I need to rid that mouth of yours of all the filth, and ill do it free of charge, how about that?"

He slid the shiv slowly all the way up to the merc's mouth. All while the merc was literally screaming in pain, for he had dug it deeper into his skin, in some parts. He slapped the merc as he told him to shut up. Blood was dripping down the man's body. It was time to end this. He sliced upward while kicking the merc backward. Blood gushed out of his mouth and he laid there in pain. He then came down on the man and dug the shiv into his neck. Blood splayed across Riddick's face. The other merc was crawling towards the door of the ship.

"Not so fast lil puppy."

The merc stopped dead in his tracks. Riddick walked slowly towards the man.

"Please…don't hurt me; I have a family, wife and two children."

That hit him hard. Jack was always getting on his case for killing men that had families back at their homelands.

"Scat then before I change my mind. Don't let me see you again."

The merc quickly got up and ran away. Now it was time to find Jack. As he exited the room he heard a merc speaking over a communication link.

"I moved her into the spare room we had near the back of the ship. She needs food if you could send Tranzen up with some; I'm on my way to the control room. Carzach hasn't responded to any of my requests. Leopold out!"

As Leopold passed by, Riddick slipped behind him and walked quickly down the hall until he found a door with a large, high technological looking panel near the side of it.

"Great, just what I needed."

Just as he was about to smash the door open he felt a presence behind him, on his shoulder. He flipped around and grabbed the wrist of Leopold.

"Not as fast as you thought huh?" replied Leopold.

Riddick was confused how could he not have sensed this man until he was right behind him, something was wrong.

"Open this door before I break your wrist and then decide if I want to break anymore."

"All you had to do was ask nicely. That's the thing with people these days nobody knows how to act nicely they use force, instead of kindness first."

"You won't survive in this world by using only kindness. I learned that the hard way."

Leopold dug through his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a small remote looking object.

"If you would kindly let me go ill free you're long lost friend."

Riddick was stunned. "_How did he know_?" He let go of Leopold's wrist, but kept an eye on him. Leopold walked up to the door and pushed the small device he had in his hand into the device on the door. A green light flashed on and he backed up.

"All yours."

"Get lost pretty boy before I decide to act out against you."

He bowed and began to walk back down the hallway. Riddick slid the door open part way, before he stopped. Jack was sitting on the lumpy mattress in the corner of the room, curled up. "_Beautiful_." She had curves to her, looking nothing like the little kid he left on New Mecca years ago.

"Get your ass out of bed and let's move!"

She looked up in surprise, her face was pale but older looking and those green eyes penetrated him and he couldn't look away. She got up off the mattress, and walked over towards the door. He panicked, not wanting her to see him yet. He quickly found a bag that held tools in it and emptied them out. Then as Jack reached the door he grabbed her and forced the sack over head, being careful not to hurt her, that's the last thing he wanted to do, especially to her. He grabbed the rope that was around the bag and tied a loose slipknot around her neck, though every time she would try to kick him or elbow him the knot would get tighter. Riddick grabbed her wrists and twisted her around, so that her arms were crossed over her chest, and her back was towards him. He didn't want her to lose any more strength on fighting him.

"I'm not going to hurt you just walk and ill steer you."

He laid his hands across her shoulders as she began to slowly walk, unsure that he was actually going to turn her before she hit a wall. As they were nearing the ship he noticed that Jack was moving slower. He picked her up and carried her rest of the way, and laid her on the co pilots' chair. She was motionless; He then carefully removed the bag, only to find an extremely pale jack with blood crusted fingers and bruises all over her body. Once she opened her eyes the sparkle that was there before had vanished, and they rolled to the back of her head as she passed out. He stood there for a moment. The Jack he knew never looked this bad before. Then reality hit him, he knelt down, and cradled her face in his hands.

"Jack…"

She stirred but didn't open her eyes. Riddick tried again.

"It's me Jack your safe."

She lashed out at him and struck him in the gut. Riddick backed away to catch his breath he wasn't expecting that. Then he walked out of the room to get a glass of water. When he came back to the navigation room she was laying on the floor. He quickly rushed over towards her and got her back up in the chair and strapped her in.

She was having a nightmare, Riddick came to save her but another man was guarding her and he got into and argument which quickly turned into a heated battle. The man was stronger than Riddick, and Jack came to save him. She jumped on the back of the large man. He grabbed her and threw her against the wall. Riddick was lying on the ground as the large man was about to slam his fist into his face she bolted upright awake. An ice cold liquid was now covering her entire body. Then she looked up and saw Riddick with a glass that was probably filled a few seconds ago, and now the contents were splayed across her.

"Riddick!"

She stared into two pools of silver ness. Her eyes began to water a little but there were no signs of tears. This man is the very reason she was on a merc ship to begin with. The very same reason she was beaten almost to the point of where she would become immobile or worse in a state where she wouldn't recognize anything. Slowly she tried to scoot away from him, but noticed she was sitting in the co pilots chair and strapped in. He felt her tense up and didn't like it.

"Jack, listen I didn't mean for you to end up on that merc ship let alone have them hurt you. I took care of the men that did this to you-"

"Did you"- Jacks voice was shaky-"Did you really take care of the one man that did this to me, because I can still feel him."

Riddick didn't know what to say, he never was a man of many words. He walked away slowly then turned around.

"Jack, there is food in the kitchen and a spare bedroom down the hall, last door on the left; I set some blankets in there."

He had to sort things out before he talked to her. He walked down the hall and into a room leaving Jack alone strapped into the co pilots chair. She got unbuckled and slid off the chair onto the floor.

"Just like that huh Riddick, Leave me when you don't know what to do."

She drowsily picked herself up off the cool linoleum floor and walked into the kitchen. As she entered she didn't see anything but a fridge, stove, sink some cupboards and a microwave. The cupboards barely had any food in them either. "_Wonder what such a big man like him eats then_." She thought. Then as she was opening the last few drawers she saw that one was filled with trail mix bars. Jack giggled despite herself. "_Never took Riddick for a trail mix kind of guy_." She grabbed a few of those then headed off to the "guest room." She found a large suede beige chair that was so comfortable she fell asleep before she finished her second trail mix bar.

Meanwhile Riddick was lying on his bed in his room staring at the ceiling. He heard Jack move to the kitchen going through all his shit. Then she started to laugh. This surprised him. Considering all the pain she was in she still knew how to laugh. A smile crept across his face. "_Maybe there is time for me after all_," he thought. He sat up and thought of a plan to approach her.

Five minutes later he was up and ready to talk to her. He found her in the guest room asleep in the large chair that was meant for his room but was too big to fit in it, with "his" special trail mix bars. Riddick stopped dead in his tracks. He only bought those because they had an extra ingredient that was sort of illegal; they gave him an extra boost while fighting. Almost like steroids but they weren't as bad for you. He rushed over to her side. She looked so peaceful when she sleeped, he didn't want to disturb her. As he reached out to wake her, he noticed deep cuts at the back of her neck. Her shirt covered what Riddick guessed were large wounds, made with a knife or some other sharp object. Furry built up inside him. Slowly he turned her over and saw that her shirt was a slight pink color, he lifted it up and there was gauze that had been placed over her back. It was red with blood from her wounds.

Jack stirred from her sleep feeling a tinge of pain along her back. As she lifted her eye lids open, her vision was blurred and she began to breathe heavily. The room felt very warm, almost as if hot air was being blown on her neck. Jack exhaled and turned to lie on her back but couldn't move; that's when she noticed the thick arms preventing her from movement.

"Let me go!" said jack through clenched teeth.

"Not when you're in this state I won't! So just sit back and try to relax cuz it's gonna be a bumpy ride darling."

His breathing hitched when she bucked upward underneath him. The grip he had on her arms loosened enough so that she could free herself. Jack ran towards the door. She reached the knob when the arms came down upon her shoulders.

"Calm down little girl. You have a little too much energy I can see. How many of those trail mix bars did you have?"

Jack growled as she brought her knee up and kicked backwards right into his gut. Luckily it was just above his groin. But it was strong enough to knock some wind out of him and just enough time for Jack to get away. She ran to the kitchen to where she remembered the bars to be. As she was opening the drawer a large hand creeped over her right shoulder and slanked across her chest and over her throat.

"Riddick let me go!"

"Or what princess you'll hurt me?"

Jack's vision slowly got a little bit clearer as she gasped for oxygen. She struggled to stay conscious, but Riddick was far stronger.

"W-what…are y-y-you trying t-to do to m-m-me." Jack gasped.

He wasn't going to hurt her, only scare her so that she wouldn't try anything stupid. He slowly loosened his grip as she slid down his legs and toppled on the floor coughing and breathing deeply. He walked to the sink and filled a glass of water and handed it to her.

"You have to learn to control your anger."

It technically wasn't her fault but he couldn't exactly tell her that the trail mix bars were drugged. As she was gaining her breath back he asked about the cuts on her back.

"Toombs."

Was all she said, all she needed to say.

"At least let me fix them up for you so they don't get infected."

She was still a little bit wobbly but managed to get up. Her head was pounding but she didn't want to give away that she was weak.

"Where to big man?"

Riddick was concerned for her but didn't come out and ask her what was wrong. He left the room as she followed closely behind.

"Sit here, while I get some supplies."

Jack hopped up onto a blue plastic looking chair. It wasn't comfortable at all. "_Guess the big man never gets hurt." _she thought He came back with a small black box with silver latches.

"What's in the box Riddick?"

"Lay down on your stomach so I can fix you up."

She turned over and lifted her shirt so he could get a good look. He idly lifted the bandage from her back as she winced a bit. Once the bandage was removed he just stood there. Her back had three deep lashes; they looked like one of those fake rubber cuts that you can purchase from a gag store.

"Riddick?" Jack had a worried edge to her voice that brought him back to reality.

"You'll be fine just stay still as I stitch them up."

His touch was chilling but oddly it calmed her. Within 20 minutes all the cuts were stitched up. With out any notion Jack opened her eyes to find that she was alone. "_Weird, he was jus here a minute ago."_ She slid off the table and once again headed for the spare room with the large comfy chair.

As time passed, days turned into weeks, New Mecca was merely 3 days away, and Jack was almost all healed. The stitches had been removed and now all the remained were small scabs. They hadn't talked much only the few simple words as in, ", get out of my way, where's the food, and the occasional Riddick we need to talk."

The sooner they landed on New Mecca the better, then their lives could once again resume.

"Unknown aircraft entering field of the plant UV 2 state your reason."

"Riiiiddiiiick!" Jack shouted across the ship. Within a few minutes a puzzled looking Riddick rushed to the pilots' chair.

"Unknown aircraft now within the air space of the planet UV 2. If you will not respond in 3 minutes we will blast your shuttle."

"Talk to it" growled Riddick as he left to get back to working on what ever he was working on.

"This is ship _star lord_ we request landing for…uh supplies."

As she waited for a response she couldn't help laugh to herself at the name of the ship Riddick had. "_Star lord_." After a few more seconds the robotic voice came on again.

"Madam, how many citizens are aboard your ship?"

"There are two, including me. As I said we need to get supplies and refuel."

She waited for what seemed like 5 minutes before she heard a static like sound coming from the speakers. Then monitors started flashing and soon all the power was shut down. It was pitch black and Jack held her breath. "_Please just be a temporary power out_." As she was wishing this Riddick had made his way down to the pilots room with out a sound.

"Smooth move." Jack jumped, half in surprise and half being pulled back to reality.

"I didn't do anything; the power went off when I told of how many people were aboard."

Riddick moved over to the meters to check the vitals of the ship.

"We are moving, slowly but moving. Seems like we are being pulled in, by a gravity field I guessing. Go get your shit together, and grab a gun from the holsters in the back."

"What about-"she was cut off by a tremor that ran through the ship.

"Get your ass moving!"

She didn't have to be told twice. What ever had just made the ship move like that was just beyond the walls of this ship.

As Jack was rushing back into the piloting room the power came back on. The monitors flashed for a few seconds, and then blinked to life. Riddick was sitting the pilots' chair pressing buttons and checking the memory of the ship, to make sure all the controls were still intact. The emergency shutters were folding up and recoiling back down into the ship. As they both looked out they were stunned at what they saw. Even when the doors were being busted down they were motionless. As their new captors were tying Jack up Riddick finally came out of the motionless state. He slammed the two men that were holding her against the wall. They fell to the floor with a thud. But Jack was still yet to come of it. She stood there not blinking, and barely breathing.

"Jack, we have to go NOW!" yelled Riddick.

Still she didn't move. As Riddick was picking her up and walking outside he found it hard to breath. His vision was blurring and muscles were aching in pain. Then he toppled to the dusted ground of the planet UV 2. The last thing he saw was a man dressed in a tan colored cloak and wearing some device that covered his nose, and mouth.

"Nice to see you again Riddick, I see you have found Jack, you have done your job well…"

WOW! Finally I am done with this chapter. It took a while. With the beginning of summer I didn't have time to just sit down. Even though summer usually means u have lots of free time. I really need reviewers to keep me motivated. It's my first fic and I know I have many errors throughout the story. Grammar isn't my strongest point right now.

**I would like to say thank you to the few reviewers that I've had. You know who you are! **


End file.
